The Weight of Being A Saiyan
by Black Winged Angel Goddess
Summary: Someone has made a wish,but who? What is the wish. A new threat on the way only one person knows that it's on the way. New Saiyans, more romance and more adventure! T/P G/B and M/U. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. A Wish Has Been Granted

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

I got the idea of this fanfiction by another fanfiction called _A Slight Change_ By _Pan1_

"Talking" 'Thinking' and _Flashback_

The Weight of being a Saiyan

"I wish that the Sons, Briefs and Chestnuts were turned into full-blooded Saiyans" The green alien said

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said as he was leaving

'Wonder how they are all going to react to the wish. I will let them figure out who that I made the wish. Man, I wish I could see their faces'

****************** At Goku and Chi-Chi's Home************************

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi said screaming loudly

Goku comes in their room in Super Saiyan form in his orange and blue gi.

"Chi-Chi. What's wrong?" Goku said worrying

"I'll tell you what's wrong. LOOK AT ME!" Chi-Chi screamed

Her hair is longer now all the way to her waist. They have red streaks. Her eyes are also a dark red color. Over her shoulder is a fuzzy brown tail. Her ki has increased a huge amount.

"Wow! Chi-Chi you're a Saiyan. Like me and the kids. Why didn't you tell me?" Goku said surprised and shocked 'Maybe I can have Chi-Chi as a sparring partner now' Goku thought of

"GOKU CAUSE I NEVER WAS A SAIYAN!" Chi-Chi out loud

"Sorry Chi-Chi I forgot" Goku said softly

"That's okay Sweetheart" Chi-Chi said

'You look the same just with a tail." She said

"Yea, I guess some one made a wish on the Dragon balls for this to happen" Goku said

"Let's go to Bulma to figure this out" She said

'TO BULMA'S, but first I'm HUNGRY

Chi-Chi fell anime style

How was it? REVIEW REVIEW! Who made the wish? Who else is turned into a full blooded Saiyan? Find out next time


	2. The Saiyan Enigma

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

I got the idea of this fanfiction by another fanfiction called _A Slight Change_ By _Pan1_

"Talking" 'Thinking' and _Flashback _and ::Bond Talk::

**Sorry for updating so late. I was so busy with school and projects**

**Giving props to NaruDragonz12 for helping me write the fanfiction.**

"Hey Videl." Gohan said thinking Videl is in the kitchen.

"Hey Pan do you know where your mother is?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Videl screamed almost making Gohan deaf. Videl was transformed from a human to a SAIYAN! She now has grown a tail that is very fuzzy and brown. Her hair is black with red streaks.

"Videl you didn't tell me you were a Saiyan" Gohan said with interest.

"Um maybe because I WAS NEVER A SAIYAN!" Videl said with all her might

"Sometimes you as clueless as your father Gohan" Gohan laughs nervously rubbing his back like his father and brother. Pan comes in the room

"Papa, I have a red tail "Pan said with an attractive tone

They all wondered what was on then Pan got an idea. "Someone must have wished us all as full-blooded Saiyans." Gohan soon notice that his tail grew back

'I wonder if' Gohan thought. "Pan power up" Gohan asked

"Ok Papa" Pan did as she was told. As her energy rises the ground started shaking and Pan's hair rose and descended while her hair flickered black and gold. As well as her eyes from onyx black and teal till her hair was gold and her eyes were teal.

"Pan you're a Super Saiyan!" Videl and Gohan said with shock

"I knew it was easier to ascend Super Saiyan as a Full-Blooded Saiyan" Gohan said smartly {A/N I know that it's not easier to become a ssj as a full-blooded Saiyan I just added it for detail} Pan soon went up to her room and watched as a lavender haired boy entered her room.

When Trunks came in her room Pan was having thoughts about Trunks

'Wow he looks so hot with no shirt on'

"Hello Panny, Earth Panny" Trunks said while Pan was thinking

"Uh, What? Oh Hey Trunks" Pan said while blushing beet red

"And stop calling me Panny, Trunks." Pan said frustrated

"Ok" Trunks said while noticing he had a lavender tail. He soon sat on the bed, as he was moving closer and closer towards Pan and vice-versa.

*********MEANWHILE AT C.C**********

A purple eyed and blue hair with black streaks woman screamed "VEGETA!"

"What Woman" He said

"What the fuck happened to you?" Vegeta said shocked and questioning

"I don't know I just look I in the mirror and this happens" At that moment Vegeta saw a furry stub or Bulma's tail.

"Turn around." Vegeta demanded. It can't be possible you're a Saiyan."

"Someone must have made a wish on the Dragonballs. It's the only way." Bulma said

'She does look sexy' Vegeta thought without realizing his mental wall isn't up.

:: So you think I look sexy huh:: She thought back

'Damn Saiyan abilities' Vegeta thought with his mental wall up

********************* Son Car ************************

"Goku hurry up and let's get to Bulma's!" Chi-Chi screamed

"The speed limit is the speed I'm going at." Goku replied

Chi-Chi took out the Frying Pan and smacked him.

"Serves you right"

"Hey dad what are you guys doing here?" Goten questioned. Just as Bulma rushed out the house in a panic as she saw the 3 three.

"Oh My Gosh I forgot Bra (Bulla in some Dubs)" Goten said as he just remember

"GOTEN YOU BETTER BE BACK WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Bulma shouted

"OK! BULMA." Goten replied

"Goku, Chi-Chi the same thing happened to you guys to" Bulma said shocked

**************** Depths of Space *********************

"So our family almost killed all the Saiyans" He said

"Yes, there was a certain Saiyan that killed our father and we will get exact revenge. We are 50x stronger then our father and with Goku back alive we will keep training to defeat all Saiyans and mainly Goku" She said

"We will reach Planet Earth in 5 years" The intercom

**************** Planet Earth*********************

In other places the Z-fighters sensed an extremely power level far away.

"FREIZA!" Goku Shouted

**I will give details of Bra, Goten, Trunks and more on the next chapter. Who is the new enemy what will happen next? Is it really Freiza?**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note:Sorry

**Sorry, Guys for not update for like 2 months its just that middle school is ending soon. So I had to do so much work. I'm getting some writers block. So if you have any ideas just PM or review me. I will update my story once I get some ideas. Thanks**

**:D**


	4. Attention OCs Needed!

**O/Cs are needed Attention! O/Cs NEEDED!**

**Pls send in your O/Cs to me. The top three I like will be in my story**

**Must Have**

**Gender**

**Race: Namekian, Frieza Saiyan or Human or Majin**

**Age: 8 or older**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Abilities:**

**Physical appearance:**


	5. Meeting at the Lookout Shocking Surprise

**I am super sorry for not updating in a few months. I just never had time. And when I was going to update it my electricity didn't work. I will post stories every 2 weeks. Also go to my profile and choose a couple from Inuyasha or dragon ball z. Also I will be adding some of your Ocs in a few chapters later.**

**I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z**

"No it can't be Frieza. Frieza dies 10yrs ago. I defeated him on Namek and Future Trunks killed him and his father. Also I killed Cooler." Goku said

"It can't be possible!" Vegeta said shocked.

"All Z-Fighters, all Z-Fighters come to the Lookout quickly." Dende said telepathically

Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Videl, Gohan and some of the Z-fighters went to the lookout.

"Dende, why did you call us here?" Goku asked

"Well all of you felt that energy, right." Dende said

"Yes" The Z-Fighters said

"Well there is and enemy coming in 5yrs" Dende said as calmly as he can

"Wait, how do you know Namekian? Start speaking." Vegeta said

"Well the head guardian felt the energy like a month ago." Dende said

"Wait, you knew it about a month ago and you didn't tell." Trunks said frustrated

"Why?" Trunks said getting mad

"Because I thought that it would be best for most of you to get used to your new bodies." Dende said nervously

"HOLD ON! How did you know we transformed into full-blooded Saiyan." Pan said Suspicion

"Well I-I-I" Dende said nervously

"TELL US!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed and yelled

"I made the wish to turn the Sons, Briefs, Chestnuts and Uub into full-blooded Saiyans" Dende said nervously and I mean super nervously

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled


	6. ZFighters Assemble:5yr Training Begins

**I will start to update my chapter every 2 weeks. Also vote on my poll for what I should make my one-shot about.**

**I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z**

**-Satan City-**

"Dammit Bra, where are-." Goten said when he remembered the one place where she would be. A clothing store." He soon spotted her coming there and she wasn't happy to see him.

"Goten, where were you?" Bra said as she slapped him.

"No time for that."

"But look I have a tail. I'm a full Saiyan now and you have a tail to."

"I know that's why we're going to the Lookout"

-**Lookout**-

"I made the wish cause of the approaching enemy. It's not Freiza but it's a relative of his."

"This is so cool. I'm getting excited." Goku said

"Yes it's a new chance to out do you." Vegeta said with a smirk

"You will be training in the hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's been modified."

"Wait, I'm not fighting." Chi-Chi and Bulma said

-**Somewhere-**

"Hurry up Krillin." 18 said also being Saiyan. She looked as if they were in the Majin Buu Saga.

"I'm here come on Marron." They all soon headed towards the lookout.

-**Hell-**

Piccolo was looking at the giant glass orb and Freiza.

"That's my children." Freiza said chuckling

'_If they are training then so am I.' Piccolo thought_

"Master Piccolo" 2 men and 1 woman said

"Yes Sandre, Kaditz and Jurles"

"We wanna be Super Saiyan 3s!" They said excited

-**Future Trunks-**

"I'll be heading out soon mom." Future Trunks said praying

-**Lookout**-

Everyone was now gathered at the lookout.

"The relatives of Freiza were using an energy expander to tell us they are coming."

" will escort you to the hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende said

-**Depth of Space**-

"First we get the girl then, we kill Goku." A person said

**Thanks to SuperSaiyanSonGohan for letting me use his O/Cs. Who is the girl the villain is looking for? Is it someone we know or is it an O/C. Hope you can give me ideas of my story. Also vote in my poll. Still need O/Cs. Thanks. REVIEW!**


	7. Peition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your incomefrom a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

Narudragonz12

Trunks' Hottie

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.


End file.
